ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is an upcoming American film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit which is took place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947. At the opening of this film, There will be a new boss of the Maroon Studios but in fact he is the new villain and want revenge on Roger Rabbit and the other Toons, so Roger, Daniel, & Jessica Rabbit must stop him before it's too late! Cast Live Action Actors * Shia LaBeouf as Daniel Valiant * Rob Schneider as Lucas DeCastro/Stuart Snyder (New Character) * Ricky Gervais as Henry Lloose (New Character) * Stephen Merchant as Jack Fudd (New Character) * Karl Pilkington as Auguste Tito (New Character) * Steve Martin as The Badger Bandit (New Character) * George Michael as Alfred Skinner (New Character) * Mila Kunis as Jaundice Dolores * Ray Winstone as Bounty Hunter Drake Voice Actors * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit / Benny the Cab and Uncle Boris * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman * April Winchell as Mrs. Herman and Baby Herman (baby voice) * Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse / Huey / Dewey / Louie / Webby / Princess Bubblegum / Penny Sanchez and Starfire * Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety * Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Billy West as Yosemite Sam / Woody Woodpecker and Sylvester The Cat * Jim Cummings as Taz / Winnie the Pooh / Tigger / Zummi Gummi / Pete and Darkwing Duck * Elan Garfias as Pinocchio * Corey Burton as Captain Hook and Officer Dibble * Jim Cummings as Texas Pete * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Kelsey Chow as Bridget * Morgan Deare as Bongo the Gorilla * Peter Sallis as Wallace * Julia Swalha as Ginger * Mel Gibson as Rocky and John Smith * Jane Horrocks as Babs * Imelda Staunton as Bunty * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer and Octavia Melody * Tara Strong as Dil Pickles / Princess Melody / Brenda / Timmy Turner / Raven / Princess Clara / Toot and Star * Lynn Ferguson as Mac * Benjamin Whitlow as Fowler * Timothy Spall as Nick * Phil Daniels as Flechter * Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge / The Ghosts of Christmas Past / The Ghost of Christmas Present and The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come * Gary Oldman as The Ghost of Jacob Marley / Ruber and Lord Shen * Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica * Seth Rogen as B.O.B and Mantis * Will Arnett as Missing Link * Rainn Wilson as Gallahaxar * Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Gerard Butler as Stoik * Craig Ferguson as Gobber * America Ferrera as Astrid * Christopher Mintz Plasse as Fishlegs * Jamie Bell as Tintin * Frank Welker as Snowy / Scooby-Doo / Fred Chiles / Garfield and Dumbo * Andy Serkis as Captain Haddock * Simon Pegg as Inspector Thompson * Nick Frost as Inspector Thomson * Pat Harrington Jr. as Inspector Clouseau * Will Ferrell as Megamind * David Cross as Minion and Crane * Brad Pitt as Metroman * Jonah Hill as Tighten and Allen Gregory * Tina Fey as Roxanne * Will Smith as Oscar and Brer Fox * Jack Black as Lenny and Po * Robert DeNiro as Don Lino and Fearless Leader * Rene Zellweiger as Angie * Angelina Jolie as Lola and Tigress * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey and Mushu * Cameron Diaz as Fiona * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Ben Stiller as Alex * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Jennifer Hale as Jessie Bannon * Chris Rock as Marty and Osmosis Jones * David Schwimmer as Melman * Dave Lamb as Squiddly Diddly * Jon Culshaw as Nibbles * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Tom Kenny as Spongebob SquarePants / Gary / Heffer Wolfe / Ice King / Dog / Mayor and Bullwinkle Moose * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star and Ted the Polar Bear * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Tom McGrath as Skipper * John DiMaggio as Rico / The Joker / Bender / Jake / Niblet / Jocktopus / Drakken and Fu Dog * Jeff Bennett as Kowalski / Foghorn Leghorn / Gepetto / J. Thaddeus Toad / Cyril Primbottom / Ichabod Crane / Mr. Smee / Tramp / Jock / Trusty / Jasper / Lumiere / Nasty Canasta / Tom / Droopy / Mr. Peabody / Keswick / Johnny Bravo / Getafix / Prowl / Dieter / Pink Eye Pete and Craig * James Patrick Stuart as Private * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien * Keith Ferguson as Danny Phantom and Bloo * Tracy Grandstaff as Daria Morgendorffer * Wendy Hoopes as Jane Lane and Quinn Morgendorffor * Erin Matthews as Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger * Cathy Weseluck as Dennis * Kathleen Barr as Mr. Cat / Lorm and Milie Burtonburger * Trevor Devall as Burt Burtonburger * Brian Drummond as Harley and Garu * Chiara Zanni as Fiona * Tabitha St. Germain as Phoebe and Pucca * Linda Sorenson as Mrs. Manson * Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson * Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Watterson * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson * Dan Russell as Richard Watterson and Tina Rex * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson / Margaret Robinson / Teri and Penny Fitzgerald * Olivia Olson as Marceline * Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann and Cathy * Danny Cooksey as Milo / Montana Max and Jack Spicer * Clea Lewis as Nicky * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (non-speaking) / Woodstock and Spike (Archive Recordings) * Kath Soucie as Cissy / Tish / Phil / Lil / Fifi La Fume / Casey / Heather / Cadpig / Rolly and Maddie Fenton * Howard Hoffman as Courage * Lee Tockar as Abyo * Chantal Strand as Ching * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Grey Delisle as Frida Suarez / Daphne Blake / Sam Manson / Kitty Katswell / Vicky / Azula / Carrie Krueger / Frankie / Yumi / Mandy and Lor * Eric Bauza as Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera * Carlos Alazraqui as Grandpapi Rivera/Puma Loco * April Stewart as Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Grandpa and Tommy * Julie Kavner as Magre Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson / Mindy and Chuckie Finster * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Elizabeth Taylor as Maggie Simpson * Jenna Van Oy as Trinket * Cree Summer as Tessa / Vanessa / Penny Gadget / Elmyra Duff / Numbuh 5 / Susie Carmichael / Spitfire and Valerie Gray * Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin * Scott McCord as Yang * Martin Roach as Yo * Kimmy Robertson as Gwen Mezzrow * Cam Clarke as Stewart / Snoopy (speaking) / Shades / Mario / Leonardo and Freddy the Ferret * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato / Jimmy Gourd and Mr. Nezzer * Mike Narwocki as Larry the Cucumber and Jerry Gourd * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus * Lauren Tom as Amy Wong / Alice Kane / Numbuh 3 and Tehama * Candi Milo as Constance Goldmen / Coco / Cheese / Snap White / Madame Foster / Royanne and The Flea, Pulgita * Kenny Black as Lamarr * Karen Duffy as Sketch * Meridith Scot Lynn as Poison * Pink as Gloria, Luanne and Tank * H. Jon Benjamin as Bob * John Roberts as Linda * Dan Mintz as Tina * Eugene Mirman as Gene * Kristen Schaal as Louise and Mabel Pines * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos * Linda Cardellini as Wendy * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Kane as Bea * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly * Jessica Chastain as Gia * Martin Short as Stefano * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu * Anne Hathaway as Jewel * David Tennant as Charles Darwin * Martin Freeman as Pirate with a Scarf * Hugh Grant as Pirate Captain * Christian Potenza as Chris McLean / Jude and Trevor * Kevin Duhaney as Cameron * Dan Petronijevic as Geoff * Cory Doran as Mike * Lauren Lipson as Sadie * Scott McCord as Owen * Terry McGurrin as Reef * Brooke D'Orasy as Caitlin * Jess Gibbons as Wyatt * Emily Hampshire as Starr * Mazin Elsading as Broseph * Anastasia Phillps as Lo * Arnold Pinnock as Johnny * Lyon Smith as Cory * Bryn McAuley as Laney * Sergio Di Zio as Kin and Wipeout * Tim Beresford as Kon * Alyson Court as Trina * Denise Oliver as Mina and Kitty Ko * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles / Buttercup and Rudy Tabootie Development Planned characters Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter and Jelly Otter were originally going to appear in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, but Dsap never liked them, and she dosen't want them to appear in the movie, because it was too babyish. Nikki Wong was going to be in it with the other 6teen characters but she doesn't live with them anymore since she and her parents moved to Iqaluit in the last episode of 6teen. Various characters from The Simpsons were originally going to be in it but were apparently not invited for one unknown reason or another. Trivia *At the end of the film, All of the characters mentioned above singing Smile Ya Darn Smile!. *Most of of the toons will have bigger roles then just cameos *The Film will begin with a Roger Rabbit cartoon. *R.K. Maroon's son will say that he rented nearly half the cast of Fantasia 2000, which is why they cameo in the film. *This movie is for Bob Hoskins, who passed away on April 29, 2015. Soundtrack CD 1, CD 2 and CD 3 (Offical Edit) #Maroon Logo #Maroon Cartoon #Daniel #Daily Bugle #Maroon Action #Toontown #New York 1943 #Daniel and Eddie #Roger Rabbit in London #Gumball, Winnie the Pooh and Turbo #Villain Nightmare #Maroon Cartoon 2 #London King #Toontown 2 #Dreaming Piano #Dreaming Piano 2 #Dreaming Piano 3 #Dreaming Piano 4 #Dreaming Piano 5 #Dreaming Piano 6 #Dreaming Piano 7 #Dreaming London #The Ghost of Christmas #Amazing #London Eye #World Travel #New York 1943 Island #New York 1943 Island 2 #New York 1943 Times Square #Officer Cop #Jail New York #Time Post #New York City Cop #Toontown vs. Villains #Penny and Gumball Kiss #Finale Daniel #Finale Crowds #Time Traveling #New York City #H20 #Times Square #Forest Park #Daily Bugle Kenney #Queens #Brookyln #Church #Nightmare Gorgen #Church Battle #H20 2 #Forest Hills #Forest Hills 2 #Forest Hills 3 #Storm New York #Penny and Gumball Kiss Bed #Night #Night 2 #Night 3 #New York Battle #New York Battle 2 #New York Battle 3 #Gumball vs. Daniel #Gumball's Death #Funeral #Sadding #Battle Finale #Eddie, Kenney and Daniel vs. Penny, Darwin and Carrie #Deaths #Finale #Finale 2 #Finale 3 #Finale 4 #Finale 5 #Finale 6 #Finale 7 #Finale 8 #Finale 9 #Finale 10 #Down To Earth - Peter Garbiel #The Flame - Cheap Trick #Eddie's Theme #Hello, I Love You - The Doors #H20 - Danny Elfman #H20 (Repise) - Danny Elfman #City - Danny Elfman #Titanic Theme #City (Repise) - Danny Elfman #Manufactures - Danny Elfman #Africa - Toto #Firework - Katty Perry #Titanic Theme (Repise) #Toontown Song #Daniel Valiant Suite #Roger Rabbit Suite #Benny The Cab Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Theme #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Suite 2 #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Theme #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Theme 2 Locations Cartoon Figures * Toontown Cites * London * New York City * Chicago CGI Figures * Pixar Island * DreamWorks City Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Live-Action Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Paramount Pictures